Bond
by Marineblau12
Summary: Simpel saja, aku ingin seorang ibu. Aku Fugaku, putera Uchiha Itachi yang kesepian.
1. Chapter 1

**Bond**

.

**Warning: AU, OOC, Misstype.**

**Disclaimer: Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, dan seisi desa Konoha adalah milik Om Masashi**

**.**

**1**

.

Dunia ini sempit. Ayah selalu bilang begitu jika dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang berambut putih. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kakashi. Waktu itu aku masih kecil, jadi tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Sialnya, lima tahun berikutnya, ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun, dia kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi kepala polisi di kota ini.

Aku tidak menyebut kata sial itu tanpa sebab. Karena dia, ayahku yang juga seorang polisi yang ditempatkan di departemen obat terlarang berubah jadi orang yang super sibuk. Aku lebih suka kepala polisi yang dulu, gemuk dan suka bermalas-malasan. Bukan contoh polisi yang baik, aku tahu, tapi dia setidaknya tidak membuat waktu-berkualitas-aku-dan-ayah berkurang.

Sejujurnya, pekerjaan sebagai seorang polisi itu keren. Tentu saja; menangkap penjahat, menolong orang, bebas menggunakan senjata (Setidaknya pistol), dan seragam mereka juga keren. Tapi, jadi anak seorang polisi itu sama sekali tidak keren. Aku sering ditinggal, bahkan saat malam hari. Andai ayah tahu betapa kesepiannya aku.

Aku tidak punya ibu karena ayah belum pernah menikah. Katanya, aku dipungutnya di suatu malam bersalju. Waktu itu, ada orang yang menekan bel rumahnya, dan ketika dia membukanya, aku yang waktu itu masih bayi menyambutnya dalam kehangatan seadanya kardus bekas televisi. Cerita itu diceritakan saat aku berusia enam tahun.

Menyedihkan, ya? Ayah macam apa sih, yang menceritakan hal setragis itu pada anak kecil yang bahkan masih tersendat untuk menghapal tabel perkalian?

Tapi, itulah ayahku. Orang yang jujur tanpa basa-basi.

Aku benar-benar hormat dan sayang padanya. Aku bersyukur dia mau merawatku. Maksudku, halo? Dia adalah pria dua puluh satu tahun yang single dan sangat sibuk. Dia bisa saja menitipkanku di panti asuhan, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Saat aku tanya kenapa, dia cuma tersenyum sambil menerawang ke langit-langit ruang tamu.

"Entahlah. Waktu itu kau begitu kecil dan tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Aku jadi ingat masa kecilku."

Aku tidak terlalu puas sebenarnya, tapi bagiku itu sudah cukup.

Setidaknya, hingga saat ini.

Malam hari, apartemen yang isinya cuma aku sendiri, angin di luar berteriak ribut, dan di dalam, rasa hangat seperti mencengkram punggung. Aku ketakutan. Itu karena seorang anak dari klan Akimichi menceritakan kisah seram di sekolah tadi pagi. Menyebalkan. Awas kalau aku bertemu dengannya besok.

Omong-omong, sepi sekali di sini.

Aku menarik selimut dari kamar dan membawanya ke sofa di ruang tamu. Aku ingin nonton hingga ayah pulang.

Tidak ada acara yang menarik. Aku menekan remot hingga kotak elektronik itu kehilangan cahayanya.

Aku benar-benar benci sendirian di rumah. Aku ingin punya teman yang bisa kuajak bercanda saat ayah pergi, yang bisa menemaniku waktu ketakutan. Aku pernah mengutarakan kalau aku ingin punya seorang saudara, mungkin laki-laki, tapi perempuan juga boleh. Apapun yang ayah suka.

Tapi dia tidak mengizinkannya.

Dia bilang, aku saja sudah cukup baginya.

Menyebalkan. Pria itu benar-benar keras kepala. Dia butuh seseorang untuk sedikit mencairkan hatinya yang seperti batu itu. dia butuh seorang pendamping, teman yang akan membantunya melewati hidup.

Dia butuh seorang isteri.

Aku butuh seorang ibu.

Sempurna, 'kan?

Kalau ada seorang ibu, aku tak akan kesepian lagi. Biar ayah tidak pulang seminggu, asal ibu ada di sampingku. Aku juga bisa meminta ibu memberikanku seorang saudara untuk diajak bermain. Mungkin dia tidak keberatan.

Dan saat-saat yang paling kutunggu adalah, di saat nanti aku dan ayah bertengkar, aku ingin ibu berdiri di pihakku.

Pasti menyenangkan.

Intinya, aku ingin punya ibu.

Rumah pasti akan terasa ramai saat itu nanti tiba.

Tapi sekarang rumah ini masih sunyi.

Mendengar radio mungkin tak salah.

Suara penyiar perempuan menyambutku. Ah, ternyata ini sesi curhat.

Aku langsung meraih telepon dan menghubunginya sambil berdoa semoga aku beruntung.

Dan dia menyahut dari seberang.

Ternyata aku memang beruntung.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku ingin sekali curhat. Aku cuma anak sepuluh tahun yang masih duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar. Menjalani hidup yang berat seperti ini, aku butuh pelepasan. Aku ingin mengeluarkan semua beban yang membuat nafasku berat. Biasanya aku cerita pada ayah, tapi karena masalah yang satu ini tentang ayah, aku tidak berani bicara langsung padanya. Jadi, yah, seperti ini akhirnya.

"Hallo?" suara wanita itu menyahut di ujung saluran.

Aku berdehem keras, gugup. "H-halo?"

Ada jeda sejenak. Aku bisa mendengarnya yang kebingungan. Mataku mencari jam yang tergantung di atas pintu kamar. Sebelas tiga puluh malam.

Apa yang aneh dengan menerima telepon dari seorang anak umur sepuluh tahun waktu hampir tengah malam di dalam sesi yang seharusnya hanya dinikmati oleh orang dewasa?

"Halo?" pernyiar itu berkata lagi.

"Halo," aku ingat dia memperkenalkan namanya di awal sesi sebagai seorang Suzuka, "Nona Suzuka, aku Fugaku."

"Oh…" dia seperti kehabisan kata. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa.

"Aku ingin curhat," kataku terus terang.

Lagi-lagi jeda.

Apa aku sebegitu anehnya?

"Ya? Cerita saja. Aku dan semua pendengar KonoFM mendengarkanmu, sweetie."

Yuks! Sweetie? Serius? Aku itu keren dan _the drop dead sexy one_. Murid perempuan di sekolahku bilang begitu.

"Fugaku? Berapa umurmu?"

"Sepuluh."

"Okay, ceritalah."

Tenggorokanku sedikit gatal, jadi aku berdehem lagi agak kecil. Lalu aku memulai ceritanya.

.

"Namaku Fugaku. Aku punya seorang ayah yang sangat sibuk. Dia baik, hanya saja kurang peka dan terlalu serius. Aku sangat sayang padanya meski ia jarang ada di rumah. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku tahu itu bukan keinginannya."

"Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahmu?" penyiar itu meyahut.

"Ya," aku mengangguk, "Tapi aku lebih sering tinggal sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan makanmu? Sekolah? Siapa yang mengurusmu?"

"Seorang wanita tua yang tinggal di sebelah rumah selalu datang ketika ayah tidak rumah. Sepertinya ayah memintanya untuk membantuku menyiapkan keperluan sekolah dan mengisi perut." Aku tertawa sebentar. "Wanita itu baik, sayang dia terlalu tua untuk ayah."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

Entah sejak kapan sesi curhat ini berubah jadi interogasi. Tapi biarlah. Begini juga tidak masalah.

"Lama-lama berada di situasi seperti ini, aku juga jadi berpikir, seandainya aku punya saudara, atau mungkin ibu, aku tidak akan sendiri lagi di malam-malam seperti ini. Aku ingin seorang ibu." Kataku kemudian.

Mungkin aku terlalu serius bercerita, atau aku terlalu menikmati sesi curhat ini. yang manapun, karena hal itu, aku tidak mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Aku melihat ayah dengan jas tebalnya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan menelisik. Aku buru-buru menutup telpon.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi malam-malam begini?" ayah masuk sambil melepas jaketnya. Aku suka ayah yang begini, jika ia memakai jaket tebal itu, dia jadi terlihat lebih tua dari usia yang seharusnya. Dia masih tiga puluh satu tahun, tapi kadang terlihat seperti orang tua lima puluh tahunan.

"Tidak, aku hanya menghubungi Shikaku."

"Si Nara? Memang dia masih bangun?" alis ayah terangkat sebelah sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Menunggu ayah."

"Benar?"

Dia tidak percaya.

"Aku takut tidur sendiri. Choza tadi membuat cerita hantu di sekolah."

"Dan kau menelepon si Bocah Nara, mengganggu tidurnya untuk menemanimu?"

Aku cemberut. "Kalau iya, kenapa?" aku malah menantang.

Ayah tertawa, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku. Rasanya sudah lama tidak disayang seperti ini. "Ayah, aku kesepian," kataku waktu ayah membawaku ke kamar. "Aku ingin teman. Aku butuh seorang ibu."

Langkah ayah berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan. Dia membaringkanku di ranjang, menarik selimut hingga batas dagu, dan memadamkan lampu. "Tidak semudah itu mencari seorang ibu," katanya padaku sebelum akhirnya menghilang di baik pintu.

Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia seolah lari?

.

Hari ini ayah dapat libur dan kami berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman ria di pusat kota. Mainan di sana keren-keren. Aku paling suka rumah hantu, tapi tidak dengan roller-coaster. Wahana itu membuat perutku mual.

Saat siang, kami singgah di salah satu food court. Aku makan burger porsi anak-anak dengan kola sebagai minumannya. Sementara ayah makan ayam goreng.

Junk-food.

Biasanya, ayah tidak mengijinkanku makan makanan ini. Tapi hari ini pengecualian. Ayah sendiri yang bilang. Dia bahkan yang berinisiatif mengajakku makan di sini.

Obsesiku pada ibu dan saudara hampir terlupa ketika aku mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak kecil, yang lebih muda dariku tentu saja. dia anak perempuan yang manis. Rambutnya coklat panjang, matanya besar, dan hidung serta pipinya memerah. Di depannya, ada seorang perempuan yang juga berambut panjang, berusaha membujuknya.

Mereka berdua cantik.

Aku bukan pria mata keranjang. Mereka berdua memang cantik.

Penasaran, aku mendekat. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu sadar kalau dia diperhatikan orang lain. Dia melihatku sebentar, lalu melihat kola yang kubawa dengan pandangan ingin. Aku mengangkat alis, "Kau mau ini?" tawarku padanya.

Dia mengangguk malu-malu.

Wajahku jadi panas.

"Rika ingin kola seperti itu?" wanita yang ada di depannya bertanya lembut. Anak perempuan itu lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Kalau gitu, berhenti menangis. Setelah itu, akan bibi belikan."

"Janji?"

"Iya," sahutnya, kemudian menoleh untuk melihatku. Dia tersenyum, hangat. "Terima kasih," katanya tulus.

"Ya."

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Dia Hyuuga Rika. Kau siapa?" dia perempuan yang ramah.

"Fugaku," jawabku, "Uchiha Fugaku."

.

Hyuuga Rika dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata itu baik. Senyumnya membuatku tenang. Aku iri pada Rika yang bisa menggenggam tangannya. Seperti apa ya rasanya digenggam olehnya? Apa akan terasa aman? Terlindungi? Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menggenggam tangan kirinya? Sementara di tangan kanannya, ada tangan ayah yang besar.

Aku ingin dia bertemu dengan ayahku.

Aku ingin dia jadi ibuku.

"Fugaku?"

Aku berbalik untuk melihat ayah yang baru kembai dari toilet. "Ayah, aku ingin ibu."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah punya calonnya."

Matanya semakin terbelalak lebar.

Aku jadi ingin tertawa. Dia seharusnya tahu kalau seorang Uchiha seperti dia tidak pantas punya wajah konyol seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia kan kepala salah satu divisi di kepolisian Konoha? Namanya sudah terkenal.

Uchiha Itachi seharusnya punya ekspresi wajah yang lebih keren dari ini.

Iya, 'kan?

.

**TBC**

.

**A/n:**

Satu lagi fiksi aneh dari seorang Marine, si amatiran yang nekad mempublish fiksi karena rindu sama Hinata dan Itachi. Semoga yang membaca gak terlalu kecewa. ^^V #peace

Salam,

Marine


	2. Chapter 2

**Bond**

.

**Warning: AU, OOC, Misstype.**

**Disclaimer: Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, dan seisi desa Konoha adalah milik Om Masashi**

**.**

2

.

Tadi sore, ayah dapat telepon lagi. Aku tahu itu dari Kakashi, karena setelah itu dia langsung bergegas membawaku pulang dan meninggalkanku lagi di depan pintu. Aku kesal karena dia cuma memberi punggungnya yang semakin jauh untuk kulihat.

Malamnya, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Kali ini bukan karena cerita seram Choza.

Aku menyalakan radio, dan ternyata sesi curhat itu lagi yang menyambutku. Langsung saja aku menelepon dan bilang kalau aku ini Fugaku, anak yang kemarin pernah meneleponnya. Aku bercerita tentang semuanya sampai aku mengantuk. Saat ada di kamar, waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

Aku pasti terlambat bangun besok.

.

Aku terbangun ketika mencium aroma pancake yang sedap. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku bergegas keluar. Di dapur, bibi Tsunade menyambutku dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Ah, dia seperti nenek bagiku.

"Fugaku, mandi," katanya sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah kamar mandi. Aku menurut dan mandi dengan cepat. Lima menit, aku telah duduk di meja dan berhadapan dengan pancake yang lezat. "Selamat makan!"

Pancakenya benar-benar enak. Aku suka. Karena ayah tidak begitu suka makanan manis kecuali dango, aku jarang makan makanan seperti ini.

Nenek Tsunade berjalan melewatiku untuk membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara bel. Berikutnya yang kutahu, seorang pria pirang masuk dan ikut mengambil pancake yang harusnya cuma jadi milikku. Aku melihatnya tidak suka, dia justru nyengir.

Orang ini waras tidak, sih?

"Hai! Kau pasti Fugaku, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, keponakan bibi Tsunade," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Well, meski terlihat bodoh, dia kelihatan baik.

Tak lama, bibi Tsunade kembali dan bilang aku harus bergegas. Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku. Aku terima saja. Toh, gratis.

Dia ternyata tidak seburuk penampilannya. Setidaknya, dia punya mobil keren yang bisa dibanggakan. Warnanya hitam dengan strip oranye. Lumayanlah. Ayahku cuma punya mobil keluarga yang sederhana dan membosankan. Hitam. Tanpa warna lain. Pantas saja susah mencari seorang isteri baginya. Memang ada wanita yang tertarik dengan pria yang mengendarai minibus jelek begitu?

Ah, aku jadi prihatin pada ayahku. Dia pria single yang keren, tapi jas besar dan mobil serta barang-barang lain yang ada di sekitarnya seolah mengurung pesonanya. Dia jadi seperti mutiara di dasar lumpur, tidak diperhatikan karena kilaunya tertutup.

"Sudah sampai," suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sedikit terkejut juga. Lantas aku menoleh padanya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi. Dia cuma tersenyum membalasku.

Sampai di gerbang, Shikaku langsung menghampiriku dan bertanya siapa tadi yang mengantarku.

"Dia keponakan tetanggaku," jawabku waktu itu.

"Mobilnya keren."

"Iya," aku membenarkan komentarnya.

.

Ayahku pulang terlambat lagi.

Aku tidak terlalu kesepian, karena aku sedang menerima telepon. Ini dari penyiar itu. dia bilang banyak yang simpati padaku. Bahkan banyak perempuan yang bersedia jadi ibuku. Aku senang sih, tapi tidak senang juga. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada ayahku. Masa' aku yang mencarikannya jodoh? Aku takut dia tersinggung dan berpikir kalau dia pria yang tidak laku.

Dia memang tidak laku, sih. Tapi tetap saja, mana ada Uchiha yang mau mengakui kekurangannya.

Penyiar itu terus berkata bahwa banyak surat yang masuk ke kantor mereka ditujukan untukku. Jadi dia bertanya, apakah aku mau membacanya?

Aku jawab iya, dan memberi alamatku.

Suratnya tiba keesokan harinya di sore hari. Aku membawanya ke kamar dan membaca satu per satu. Kebanyakan dari mereka dimasukkan dalam amplop berwarna merah muda. Surat cinta.

Eww…

Aku biasanya alergi pada hal-hal seperti ini. Terus terang saja, romansa seperti ini masih terlalu absurd untuk dipikirkan oleh anak usia sepuluh tahun sepertiku. Tapi ini semua demi ayah. Aku tidak boleh mengeluh.

Aku berhenti membaca di surat yang kelima. Isinya garing dan membuat mual. Bayangkan saja, masa' ada seorang wanita yang menulis seperti ini; "Dear, Fugaku. Aku telah mendengar kisahmu dan jadi terbawa. Aku memikirkan ini seharian dan akhirnya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan bahwa aku bersedia jadi ibumu dan menikah dengan ayahmu. Dan aku akan berusaha memberikan adik untukmu. Tentunya dengan bantuan ayahmu (aku bergidik ngeri di sini). Jadi, mari kita bertemu. Aku dengan kau dan ayahmu, di Konoha Square Building, 25 September 20XX, pukul tiga sore. Kutunggu. Dengan cinta, Sumire."

Surat yang lain tak jauh berbeda.

Aku jadi sedikit tidak ikhlas jika nantinya ayahku harus berakhir dengan salah satu dari tidak adil juga jika ayah harus terus hidup sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang pria yang hampir setiap hari di luar rumah. Dia butuh seseorang yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat ketika ia pulang, seseorang yang menyiapkan segala keperluannya sebelum pergi bekerja, orang yang menemaninya dan aku.

Jika nanti aku besar dan menikah dan ayah telah pensiun (oke, aku memang berpikir terlalu jauh), aku akan lebih tenang jika ayah mempunyai teman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan menunggu ayah.

Dia sampai di rumah pukul delapan malam. Lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan membawa ransel yang berisi surat cinta dari pendengar radio tempat aku curhat. Ayah baru selesai mandi, aromanya segar. Dia mengenakan piyama gelap dengan handuk kecil tersampir di lehernya.

Aku segera masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ayah ikut duduk di sebelahku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin ibu."

Ayah melihatku agak lama sebelum menghela nafas keras-keras. "Ayolah, Fugaku. Ayah kira kita sudah bicara tentang hal ini," katanya sambil menggendongku. Kami berjalan melewati pintu kamar ayah, hingga akhirnya tiba di ranjang milikku. "Ayah rasa tidak akan ada wanita yang mau melirik seorang pria yang sudah memiliki anak, 'kan?"

Lihat, 'kan?

Ayahku memang jujur. Kadang, sampai kelewatan. Karena ucapannya itu, aku jadi hampir menangis. Aku merasa aku jadi penyebab ayah tetap sendiri hingga kini. Apa jika aku tidak ada, ayah telah beristri dan punya anak sekarang?

"Tapi… dengarkan ini baik-baik," ayah mencengkram bahuku, "Kau itu lebih berarti dari isteri terbaik sekalipun, karena kau anak ayah. Ayah tidak apa tidak beristri, tapi ayah tidak bisa jika Fugaku tidak ada."

Dia terlihat serius sekali, aku jadi menyesal.

"Maaf," kataku.

Ayah tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

Keesokan harinya, aku membuang tumpukan surat itu ke tong sampah.

.

Naruto datang lagi menjemputku. Dia bilang aku orang yang keren, jadi dia tidak keberatan menjadi supirku. Ayah menyambut ucapannya yang ramah dengan anggukan dan kata-kata 'hati-hati di jalan.' Dia memang irit bicara, sih.

Saat di dalam mobil, dia membuka pintu penumpang tepat di belakang kursi pengemudi. Aku sedikit bingung namun tidak ambil pusing. Semalam aku duduk di sampingnya, tapi kali ini, sepertinya ada yang telah lebih dulu menempati posisi itu. alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang pernah aku temui di taman ria. Lantas, aku menoleh ke sampingku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku lupa bernafas.

Rika duduk sambil melihat ke arahku dengan mata bulannya yang besar. Aku yang terkejut menabrak pintu yang syukurnya telah tertutup.

"Eh? Uchiha-san?"

"Ng?" jujur saja, menerima kejutan seperti ini menghilangkan kemampuanku untuk bicara. Aku kesal dengan diriku yang gampang gugup. Ini sangat tidak Uchiha.

"Loh? Kalian saling kenal?" Naruto-san melihat dari spion yang ada di depan.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku lebih tertarik pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang aku inginkan untuk jadi ibuku.

Aku jadi tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"Fugaku yang di taman ria, kan?" wanita dewasa yang benar-benar kuharapkan untuk berakhir dengan ayah itu menoleh dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Aku melihat Naruto yang tersenyum sambil mengemudi. Apa mereka punya hubungan khusus?

Aku buru-buru melihat jari wanita itu, sedikit lega karena tak menemukan cincin di sana. Itu berarti, sedekat apapun mereka, paling jauh masih dalam taraf pacaran. Tapi Naruto-san itu baik. Aku tidak mungkin membuatnya patah hati dengan membawa Hinata pada ayahku.

Oh Tuhan, aku dilema.

Karena terus memikirkan itu, aku tidak konsentrasi di sekolah.

Pulangnya, aku langsung beranjak ke kamar dan menangis di sana. Harapanku untuk punya ibu sepertinya memang tidak mungkin.

Di luar dugaanku, ternyata ayah pulang saat hari masih petang. Ini jauh lebih cepat dari hari-harinya yang biasa. Dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarku dan melihatku sedang menangis. Aku kebingungan, terlalu gugup karena tertangkap basah.

Ayah tidak bertanya. Dia cuma mendekat dan menepuk kepalaku. Lalu aku tertidur dalam dekapannya.

.

Hari minggu ayah mengajakku ke sebuah restoran mewah di kota. Dia bilang ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang. Aku dipaksa mengenakan kemeja dan jas, sama seperti ayah. Aku jadi merasa konyol. Kami seperti set boneka yang dipasang untuk diajak parade.

Di meja yang kami tuju, telah ada seorang wanita muda yang cantik. Rambutnya coklat dan bergelombang. Gaunnya berwarna putih. Dia seperti puteri salju yang tersesat. Tapi warna membara di bibirnya menghilangkan kesan itu. Dia tidak terlihat hangat, dia tampak cukup berbahaya.

Ayah tersenyum canggung padanya,

Kami duduk dan mulai memesan makanan.

Tiga puluh menit selanjutnya terasa seperti neraka bagiku.

Wanita itu duduk dengan terus tersenyum padaku dan ayah. Senyumnya aneh, kalau tidak mau dibilang mengerikan. Dia berkeras untuk menyuapi ayahku dari piringnya, dan memaksa ayahku balas menyuapinya.

Aku memutar bola mata.

Dia memang berbahaya.

Aku melihat ayah yang kelihatan ragu-ragu menerima suapannya untuk yang kedua kali. Dia melirikku, aku rasa dia butuh bantuan.

Aku langsung menarik-narik lengan jasnya, "Ayah, aku tidak enak badan."

"Hah?"

"Aku sakit. Kepalaku pusing," kataku berpura-pura. Wanita itu melotot garang karena aku merusak momennya bersama ayah. Biarkanlah. Aku tidak tega jika ayahku menderita begitu.

Ayah kelihatan bingung, lalu berdiri dan membungkuk sopan untuk meminta maaf. Dia menggendongku dan kami pun keluar. Di mobil, ayah tertawa. Aku melihat bingung ke arahnya. "Kalau ayah tidak suka padanya, kenapa kalian berkencan?"

"Siapa yang kencan?" elaknya, "Kakashi yang memaksaku."

"Biasanya Ayah menolak."

Ayah melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, "Yah, aku sih sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin punya isteri saat ini," dia lalu melihatku, "Tapi, aku rasa kau memang butuh ibu. Aku pikir, tidak adil jika bagimu jika hanya punya seorang ayah yang jarang di rumah sepertiku."

Aku melihat tak berminat, "Biasanya Ayah selalu menolak permintaan itu."

"Kau menangis semalam, aku jadi banyak berpikir," sahutnya lagi.

Aku jadi tersadar. Aku tidak butuh ribuan kata-kata rayuan untuk ayah mengabulkan apa yang aku minta. Aku cukup menunjukkan air mataku di hadapannya. Ya, Tuhan. Sudah sepuluh tahun aku bersamanya, kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?

"Sudahlah, Yah. Aku lebih baik tidak punya ibu jika Ayah harus tersiksa seperti tadi," aku tertawa, "Serius! Wajah Ayah benar-benar konyol tadi."

Ayah menghadiahiku sentilan yang menyakitkan di dahi. Pasti merah.

.

Aku bilang aku lebih baik baik jika tidak punya ibu jika ayah kelihatan tersiksa. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin seorang ibu. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja mereka, dua orang yang sedang duduk di halte bus itu. Si anak yang kedinginan memberikan tangannya untuk digenggam ibunya yang duduk di sebelah.

Aku melihat langit. Hujan sudah berhenti, tapi cuaca pasti sangat dingin.

Kulihat anak itu tersenyum. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa genggaman tangan seorang ibu benar-benar hangat?

Mobil kami melintas begitu saja, aku tetap memperhatikan mereka. Ayah ternyata melihatku. Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya benar-benar lembut saat itu.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin menangis.

Lima menit kemudian, kami sampai di rumah. Ayah menggendongku hingga ke atas tempat tidur. Aku berpura-pura tertidur supaya ia lekas keluar. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya tidak ingin ayah bersedih melihatku yang iri pada anak kecil tadi.

Besoknya, aku kembali dijemput oleh Naruto. Kali ini, ayah mengantar hingga ke tempat parkir. Dia juga akan berangkat cepat sepertinya. Dia tersenyum padaku, bilang hati-hati, lalu melambai.

Kejadian selanjutnya, berlangsung cepat.

Pintu mobil Naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan Hyuuga Hinata yang berdiri dan tersenyum menyapaku. Kulihat lambaian ayah berhenti dan dia kaku untuk beberapa saat yang tidak kuhitung. Hyuuga-san juga kaku. Lalu, seperti tergesa-gesa ayah melangkah maju, kembali mendekat, melewatiku dan sampai ke depan wanita itu.

Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa apa yang dipikiranku tidak terjadi.

"Hinata?"

Oh, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan ayah menyukai Hinata-san.

.

"Hinata?"

"Senpai?"

Aku bisa melihat wajah merah khas seorang Hinata terpampang jelas di depanku. Apa itu karena dia melihat ayah?

Saat aku berbalik, aku bisa melihat binaran itu di kedua mata ayah. Binaran yang menyiratkan perasaan. Entahlah, aku rasa ini berhubungan erat dengan Hyuuga yang ada di dekat kami.

Aku kasihan pada ayahku jika dia benar-benar menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita itu berhubungan dekat dengan Naruto. Aku memang ingin dia jadi ibuku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto-san patah hati karena kami mencuri wanitanya. Dia pria yang baik.

Aku tidak ingin ayahku patah hati.

"Erm…" ayah melakukan kebiasaan yang sangat tidak Uchiha, dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Senpai?"

"Yah… bisa kau lihat sendiri."

Hinata tertawa. tawanya benar-benar manis. Aku benar-benar ingin dia jadi ibuku.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Naruto membuyarkan semua perasaan ringan itu. Wajah ayah langsung berubah. Sementara Hinata kelihatannya belum menyadari apapun.

"Oh, ya. Sudah lama sekali," ayah bilang, "Sampai jumpa."

Aku melihat punggung ayah yang nampak lemah.

Di sini, Naruto memiliki Rika dan Hinata. Ayahku sendiri. Aku ingin bersamanya.

"Mm… Paman Naruto, maaf. Aku ingin pergi dengan ayah saja."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa memberikan surat dari guru," sahutku cepat dan langsung pergi. Aku takut dia tahu aku berbohong.

Ayah baru duduk di kursinya ketika aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia terkejut. Aku tertawa. jarang-jarang melihat wajah Uchiha Itachi yang seperti itu.

"Ayah pikir kau dengan Naruto?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak," kataku, "Aku dengan Ayah saja."

Ya. Aku dengan ayah saja. Dari dulu aku cuma punya ayah. Dan sekarang, aku juga cuma punya ayah. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

**To be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bond**

.

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Misstype.**

**Disclaimer: Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, dan seisi desa Konoha adalah milik Om Masashi**

**.**

.

3

.

.

Aku melihat bosan dari jendela mobil.

Tidak ada yang menarik. Cuma pohon dan pohon, langit, awan, dan rumput yang tumbuh di tepi jalan. Aku bosan.

Kami telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari lima jam menuju Kiri. Ayah mengajakku ke tempat kakek dan nenek. Karena besok ada perayaan tahun baru, ayah mendapat cuti dari Kakashi.

Kakekku bernama Fugaku, seperti namaku. Nenek bilang itu karena dia sangat menghormati ayahnya, maka ia menamai aku, yang anaknya, Fugaku juga.

Nenek sangat baik. Dia sering bercerita tentang masa kecil ayah yang konyol dan lucu. Dia juga pintar memasak, masakannya selalu membuatku ketagihan. Dia tidak gampang marah dan tawanya lembut. Waktu aku masih balita, saat aku dan ayah masih tinggal bersama mereka, nenek sering sekali mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Dia juga sering menemaniku tidur. Aku tidak pernah kesepian di sana.

Aku tersadar mobil kami telah berhenti. Ayah membuka sabuk pengaman yang kukenakan, lalu aku langsung membuka pintu dan berlari menuju kakek yang telah menanti di depan pintu. Dia menggendongku dengan penuh semangat. Dia seolah bukan pria diusianya. Semangatnya membuat dia terlihat lebih muda.

Ayah menyusul tak lama kemudian. Dia memeluk nenek, mengangguk pada kakek, dan kami sama-sama masuk ke dalam rumah.

Karena aku sudah sepuluh tahun, kali ini aku dapat kamar sendiri. Kamar di ujung lorong yang ada di lantai dua.

Nenek bilang itu dulunya kamar ayah.

Tanganku yang hampir menyetuh handelnya jadi berkeringat. Aku gugup. Dalam diriku bertanya-tanya, 'Seperti apa kamar ayah waktu muda? Seperti apa dunia ayah waktu itu? Seperti apa ayah waktu muda?' aku benar-benar penasaran.

Jawabannya kutemukan di detik pintu kamar terbuka.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas. Sepasang jendela besar yang terbuka membuat angin bebas masuk dan keluar, suasananya jadi segar. Dinding kamar bercat putih. Seprai, meja, dan kursi, juga sama. Sebuah lemari berisi buku-buku pelajaran di pajang di pojok ruangan. Aroma cendana memenuhi udara.

Kamar yang sempurna.

Aku seharusnya tahu, kalau dari dulu, ayahku memang begitu; simpel, rapi, dan terlalu detil. Yah, tidak terlalu berubah dengan dia yang sekarang.

Kamarnya yang bilang.

Kami jarang ke sini. Jarak yang jauh jadi salah satu alasannya. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat kamar yang digunakan ayah waktu dia muda. Aku penasaran. Jadi aku membawa kakiku melangkah melihat-lihat lemari buku yang bersih dari debu.

Di rak bagian atas, ada beberapa piala, lalu, pigura yang memuat foto ayah waktu SMA. Sisanya adalah ensiklopedi, kamus, dan bacaan berat lain. Aku tertarik pada sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang terapit kamus Oxford yang tebal dan sebuah ensiklopedi sains. Bentuknya tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu tebal. Ada magnet yang jadi penguncinya. Bentuknya benar-benar klasik.

Aku membukanya hati-hati sekali, berusaha menahan antusias besar yang seperti ingin meluap dari dalam perutku. Halaman pertama penuh dengan tulisan dari pensil yang telah buram karena dibawa waktu. Ada beberapa tanggal dan kegiatan serta tugas yang harus diserahkan. Di baliknya, ada setumpuk rumus yang hanya terlihat seperti kumpulan angka dan simbol yang saling tumpang tindih. Halaman ketiga tidak jauh berbeda. Saat membalik halamannya lagi, aku terus menemui hal yang sama.

Bosan, aku mengembalikan notesnya ke tempat semula.

Lalu pandanganku bertemu dengan selembar foto yang dipajang di atas meja belajar.

Itu ayah, dengan teman-teman masa mudanya.

Aku mendekat dan duduk di kursi. Tanganku menjangkau foto itu.

Ternyata ayahku seperti ini ketika dia masih muda. Dia adalah pemuda serius yang punya kharisma. Tatapan matanya tajam saat menghadap kamera. Dia tetap tenang di sana, sementara teman-temannya tengah sumringah sambil memegang tropi juara. Dia seperti imun pada suasana yang cerah meski harus tenggelam dalam jersey oranye yang menyala. Ayahku tidak banyak berubah, sepertinya.

Aku mengenali orang yang duduk di samping ayah sebagai Kakashi. Rambut putihnya benar-benar menyolok. Di sebelah mereka, ada guru yang rambutnya klimis. Aku ingin tertawa melihat gaya rambutnya. Serius? Apa masih jaman gaya rambut seperti itu?

Di barisan paling pinggir, berdiri dua orang perempuan mengenakan seragam sailor. Aku cukup terkejut karena salah satunya sangat mirip dengan Hinata-san, orang yang aku asumsikan sebagai kekasih Naruto. Ayah memang kelihatan pernah mengenal HInata sebelumnya. Ternyata benar, mereka satu sekolah.

Aku masih memegang foto itu ketika ayah masuk dan menghampiriku.

"Makan?"

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang," aku menolak.

Ayah bertahan di situ, sementara aku masih bergumul dengan rasa penasaranku.

"Ayah dan Hinata-san dulu satu sekolah?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Aku terkesiap dan buru-buru menutup mulut. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ayah.

Ayahku kelihatan berpikir. Matanya menatap lurus suatu titik tak terlihat di dinding. Ekspresinya tak banyak berubah. Dia seperti lelah, atau mungkin jenuh. Entahlah. Yang pasti aku jadi tidak enak padanya.

"Iya. Kami satu sekolah. Dia adik kelasku."

"Oh," aku cuma menanggapi sebatas itu. Sebaiknya pembicaraan ini diakhiri. Aku tidak ingin ayahku punya ekspresi menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Dia dulu manajer tim sepak bola. Karena ayah juga anggota klub, kami sering bertemu."

Karena ayah cerita, aku jadi tahu banyak hal. Seperti kenapa ayah bisa dekat dengan Kakashi, nama pemuda perambut klimis itu, kakak Hinata-san yang jadi teman sekelasnya, dan kehidupan masa SMA. Aku sebenarnya ingin tahu lebih banyak, tapi nenek keburu memanggil kami untuk makan.

Di dapur, paman Sasuke sudah duduk bersama kakek dan nenek. Aku mengambil tempat di sebelah ayah. Setelah kakek selesai berdoa, kami mulai makan. Yang pertama kali mengambil perhatianku adalah aroma lezat dari sup yang nenek buat.

Nenekku memang sangat ahli memasak. Jika nanti ayah akhirnya punya isteri, aku ingin dia bisa memasak makanan seperti yang nenek buat.

Pasti akan menyenangkan.

.

Hari ini ada kunjungan orang tua di sekolah. Itu sebabnya, sekolahku sudah ramai sejak pagi. Para orang tua akan melihat kegiatan belajar anak mereka selama beberapa jam ke depan dari tempat yang telah disediakan di belakang kelas. Beberapa teman-temanku terlihat gelisah di bangkunya, mereka mungkin gugup. Jika dia tidak serius belajar hari ini, orang tua mereka akan tahu. Lalu, mereka akan dihukum. Hanya aku yang kelihatannya tanpa beban.

Ayahku tidak datang. Dia mungkin lupa, atau dia terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tak punya waktu. Aku kesal, tapi juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujur saja, aku iri pada Shikaku yang meskipun ibunya galak (dia sempat cerita kalau ibunya bisa berubah jadi monster tak berperasaan ketika marah), dia masih sempat menjenguk anaknya.

Kalau aku punya ibu, kalau ayah punya isteri, tentu aku tidak akan berakhir begini. Maksudku, jika ayah tidak sempat datang ke sekolah, itu bukan masalah besar. Masih ada ibu yang bisa diandalkan.

Aku benar, 'kan?

Kan?

Tentu saja jika isteri ayah nanti tidak seperti ibu tiri dalam drama Cinderella.

Kelas hari ini selesai lebih cepat. Aku sebenarnya senang, hanya saja, keabsenan ayah pagi ini di sekolah membuatku sedikit lemas juga. Ayolah, orang tua lain begitu antusias hari ini, masa' ayahku justru tidak hadir?

.

Rute dari sekolah ke halte memang melewati kawasan pertokoan yang ramai. Ada banyak orang dewasa dengan tubuh tinggi mereka yang berlalu lalang di sini, kalau tidak hati-hati, akan mudah sekali terombang-ambing tanpa tahu jalan keluar. Tubuh besar mereka akan dengan mudah menghantam anak kecil sepertiku. Tapi aku adalah Uchiha Fugaku, putera dari Uchiha Itachi, anak sepuluh tahun yang kuat dan pintar (setidaknya itu yang para siswi di sekolah bilang), aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku mengalami penderitaan semacam itu.

Tapi semuanya berubah waktu aku melihat seseorang berambut pirang, yang aku kenal sebagai Naruto, menggandeng seorang perempuan yang juga pirang masuk ke sebuah toko perhiasan.

Aku terlalu terkejut dan tak bisa bergerak, hingga kemudian sepasang kaki besar benabrakku. Tubuhku tergeser beberapa senti ke samping, lalu kaki lain datang menubruk, aku terbawa lagi. Selanjutnya terus seperti itu sampai aku tidak tahu entah sudah berapa kali aku ditabrak.

Akhirnya, dengan usaha keras, aku berhasil keluar. Aku masuk ke toko yang disinggahi Naruto, mencari-cari, dan akhirnya menemukannya berdiri di depan sebuah etalase sambil mencoba memasangkan cincin ke wanita pirang itu.

Aku marah.

Jadi aku berteriak, berlari, dan menendang kakinya hingga cincin yang coba dia pasang ke kekasihnya itu jatuh. Kemudian, aku berlari keluar.

Di dalam bis yang membawaku pulang, aku tertawa.

Rasanya puas menghajar orang itu.

Aku merasa dikhianati. Aku merasa ditipu.

Aku dengan rela menjauh dari Hinata agar mereka bisa bersama. Aku tidak mengusik ayahku lagi tentang ibu yang ingin kupunya. Aku membiarkannya bisa bersama dengan Hinata, tapi dia justru memberi cincin ke wanita lain.

Sial!

"Fugaku?"

I-itu… Hinata-san?

Aku linglung sebentar.

Di depanku, berdiri seorang Hyuuga cinta pertama ayahku dengan sweater kuning dan celana panjang yang gombrong. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan hidungnya memerah. Ya ampun… pantas ayahku yang terkenal cuek pada perempuan bisa naksir padanya. Biarpun dia sedikit pucat, dia tetap bersinar.

"Dari mana?"

"Sekolah."

"Oh."

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu," kataku.

Hinata-san tertawa kecil, "Yare, yare, aku juga ingin ngobrol dengan Fugaku. Ayo kita singgah ke toko es krim."

.

"Hinata-san kenal dengan ayah, ya?"

Dia terkejut, aku tahu dari tangannya yang sempat berhenti sebentar mengaduk-aduk es krimnya. Dia adalah wanita dewasa yang emosinya bisa dilihat seperti buku yang terbuka. Mungkin sulit bagi anak kecil biasa, tapi tidak bagiku. Aku ini 'kan Uchiha Fugaku, putera Uchiha Itachi, yang bekerja di kepolisian.

Hinata-san diam sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil. "Iya," sahutnya, "Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu," lanjutnya lagi. Dia mundur sedikit, menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran bangku toko es krim yang nyaman, lalu bertanya dengan nada pelan, "Bagaimana kabar Uchiha-san?"

"Ayah?"

"Ya."

"Dia baik."

Hinata-san tersenyum.

Sepertinya tersenyum itu hobinya.

"Ibumu?"

"Ibuku?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak punya ibu," kataku jujur.

"Oh."

Sepertinya Hinata-san tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku jadi kebingungan melihat wajahnya yang merasa bersalah. Aku buru-buru menambahkan, "Sejak lahir aku memang tidak punya ibu." Tapi sepertinya keputusanku salah. Wajah Hinata-san justru semakin sedih. "Aku bukan anak kandung ayah," kataku lagi.

Raut wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Aku benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang.

Udara di sekitar kami entah kenapa jadi terasa berat. Hinata-san adalah pihak yang berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana lewat dehemannya. "Aku… tidak mengira Senpai adalah sosok yang bisa dekat dekat anak-anak," katanya dengan nada yang ringan.

Selera humornya memang tidak bagus, tapi aku juga tidak ingin ibuku nanti jadi seorang pelawak. Jadi, ini tidak masalah.

Bicara soal masalah, aku jadi teringat Naruto-san.

"Hinata-san dan Uzumaki-san pacaran, ya?" tanyaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Wanita itu memerah, terlihat kebingungan, tapi tetap tersenyum. "Tidak. Kami cuma berteman."

"Teman?"

"Ya."

Uh-oh. Mungkin aku salah paham pada Naruto-san.

Aku semakin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Jadi, bagaimana dulu hubungan ayah dan Hinata-san? Apakah kalian… dekat?"

"Kami cukup dekat," dia mengangguk, "Yah, tapi tidak dekat juga, sih."

"Aku bingung," kataku jujur. Hinata-san tertawa.

Biarlah. Yang penting aku sudah dapat kepastian. Dengan ini, aku bisa menyusun rencana untuk mendekatkan ayah dan cinta pertamanya. Sekarang, saatnya aku menggunakan otak Uchihaku.

.

Malam itu ayah terkejut karena ada orang lain yang menyambutnya di rumah kami saat dia pulang kerja. Dia terlihat seperti pria tua yang otot-ototnya sudah mati rasa. Masih dengan pakaian kerja dan wajah lelahnya, dia berdiri di ambang dapur, melihat meja makan yang diisi aku dan Rika dengan pandangan bingung.

"Senpai?"

Hinata-san yang berdiri di pojok mengambil alih perhatian. Aku melihat ayah yang bahunya menegang, lalu melemas, dan dia tertawa pelan. Aku menarik Rika, mengajaknya menonton tv di ruang tengah dan membiarkan orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku melihat ayah yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Hinata-san, mengepal dan melemaskan jemari tangannya, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Ayahku memang perlu belajar untuk bicara di depan wanita yang dia suka.

Ah. Sudahlah. Mereka, 'kan, sudah dewasa.

.

Ayah pernah bilang, dari sedikit orang yang dia kenal, Hinata-san adalah orang yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan karena wanita itu memang mudah mendapatkan perhatianku mulai dari pertama kali kami bertemu. Mungkin karena aku anak ayah, aku jadi merasakan apa yang ayah rasakan.

Hinata-san (atau mulai sekarang aku harus mulai memanggilnya ibu) bilang, ayah adalah orang yang pendiam saat masih sekolah. Dia bilang, sekarang dia jadi orang yang lebih baik meski tidak seramah Naruto. Senpainya yang dulu susah sekali tersenyum pada orang lain, tapi Itachi-kun yang sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum meski kecil dan sebentar.

Andai saja ibu tahu bahwa ayah hanya tersenyum begitu waktu ada di depannya, akan seperti apa pandangannya tentang calon suaminya itu?

Karena malam belum larut, ayah mengajak calon ibuku dan Rika nonton film di ruang depan. Film anak-anak jadi pilihan yang teraman. Ayah dan Hinata-san duduk di sofa beludru yang nyaman, sementara aku dan Rika lebih nyaman dengan karpet bulu yang lembut. Aku membagi selimut dan bantal lumba-lumbaku untuk Hyuuga muda itu dan aku langsung senang waktu dia menerimanya tanpa ragu. Wajahku sedikit panas waktu dia dan mata besarnya menatapku berkaca-kaca sambil menarik lenganku untuk berbagi bantal bersama.

Aku ingin menolak. Biar bagaimanapun, aku ini laki-laki. Dia perempuan. Meski kami masih anak-anak, tidur di bantal yang sama jelas bukan ide bagus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak baik, sebenarnya. Yang aku tahu, tetangga depan sering sekali menjerit marah sambil membanting barang-barang di rumahnya waktu si suami diduga tidur dengan perempuan lain.

"Fugaku-kun…"

Oh, Tuhan. Aku paling tidak tahan melihat dia yang ingin menangis begini.

"Sini…"

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai mendekat. Dia seharusnya tahu hal ini tidak baik. Tapi aku juga mungkin seharusnya mengerti, bahwa dia yang masih kecil tidak mungkin tahu hal-hal seperti ini.

"Begitu…" dia bilang sambil tersenyum. Aku seperti membatu, nafasku seperti ditarik dalam sekejap. Aku berpaling, melihat televisi yang sudah mulai menayangkan filmnya. "Kau harus mulai belajar dewasa," gumamku pelan tapi Rika terlanjur tidak mendengar.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat ayah yang terlihat kaku dan Hinata-san yang tak lebih baik. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada mereka.

Sepasang kekasih itu tidak seharusnya duduk di sofa sambil menonton kartun dengan dua bocah ingusan yang harus mereka jaga. Mereka adalah dua orang dewasa yang perlu ruang untuk menyamankan diri terhadap satu sama lainnya.

Hah…

Pasti akan lebih baik jika pintu depan rumah kami terbuka, lalu muncul nenek Tsunade dengan senyumnya yang ramah dan menawarkan diri untuk jadi pengasuhku dan Rika. Mungkin dengan begitu, ayah bisa mengajak Hinata-san nonton film berdua di bioskop, makan malam romantis, atau duduk-duduk sambil bicara hal-hal sederhana yang akan mendekatkan mereka.

Aku merasa kehadiran kami justru mengganggu.

Aku menyadari Rika yang sudah tak bergerak lagi. Waktu menoleh, aku baru sadar kalau dia tertidur. Aku melihat tivi dan sadar bahwa filmnya memang membosankan.

.

"Mereka sudah tidur."

"Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Malam juga sudah larut, aku akan mengantarmu," kudengar langkah kaki ayah yang mendekat. Aku berusaha bersikap layaknya orang yang sedang tertidur. Lengan ayah meraihku. Aku diletakkan di punggungnya. Dia membawaku ke kamar sementara langkah kaki yang lebih pelan mengiringi kami berdua.

"Fugaku-kun mungkin kelelahan," ini suara Hinata-san.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tadi… dia minta tolong padaku untuk membuatkannya makan malam."

"Karena itu kau di sini?"

"Ya," suaranya bergetar sedikit.

"Anak ini memang suka merepotkan orang," kata ayah, aku yang kesal mengeratkan lilitan lenganku di lehernya. Ayah malah tertawa. "Padahal Tsunade-san biasanya akan ada di sini tepat waktu Fugaku telah tiba di rumah. Karena hari ini dia pulang terlambat, wanita tua yang baik itu khawatir dan menelponku."

Oh. Itu sebabnya ayah pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

"Menurutku dia anak yang manis."

Inilah impianku jika punya ibu nanti. Akan ada yang membelaku dari kemarahan ayah, Hah… seandainya saja ayah punya keberanian untuk melamar Hinata-san saat ini juga, dan kemudian mereka menikah, dan Hinata-san jadi ibuku, kehidupan pasti akan lebih baik lagi dari ini.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

Ayo lamar!

"Pria pirang yang kemarin itu…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya."

"Kami berteman."

"Oh."

Gemuruh kelegaan ayah terasa sampai ke telingaku yang menempel di belakangnya. Aku juga lega dan ikut berbahagia.

Besok aku akan minta maaf dan berterima kasih pada Naruto yang tidak menyukai calon ibuku.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Cuapan Author:**

**Terima kasih telah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di sini. Suatu kepuasan tersendiri mengetahui ada yang menyukai tulisan ini.**  
**#smile**  
**Oh, dan Fugaku kecil di sini adalah OC. Maaf karena lupa memberi tahu di warningnya. Maaf juga karena tidak membalas satu per satu review. Kepadatan jadwal membuat segalanya menjadi susah. Dan karena alasan itu pula, mungkin untuk selanjutnya fiksi ini akan diupdate lama. Mungkin hanya pada hari Sabtu, atau hari Minggu, atau Sabtu dan Minggu, atau tidak juga keduanya jika Marine ini terlalu sibuk. #tee-hee  
Mungkin tidak ada yang terlalu menantikan fiksi ini (lol), tapi aku rasa akan adil rasanya jika hal ini diberitahukan #grin**

Salam,  


**Marine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bond**

.

**Warning: AU, OOC, Misstype.**

**Disclaimer: Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, dan seisi desa Konoha adalah milik Om Masashi**

**.**

**.**

**4**

**.**

Aku terkejut waktu berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan ayah berdiri di depan jendela dengan celemek dan sendok goreng di tangannya. Jarang-jarang ayah ada di rumah meski hari libur. Tapi sekarang, meski hari Sabtu, ayah masih ada di sini.

Memang ini jam berapa?

"Ayah tidak kerja?"

"Oh?" ayah berbalik, menawarkan senyum kecilnya padaku. Aku semakin bingung. Sejak kapan, sih, Uchiha Itachi punya aura bahagia begini?

Aku maju, melihat meja makan sudah penuh dengan piring dan makanan. Aroma daging tumis yang lezat membuatku mendekat. "Kakashi-san memberi ayah libur?" aku bertanya sambil mengunyah potongan daging yang kucomot diam-diam.

Ayah belum menjawab. Dia memilih mematikan kompor dahulu, mewadahi supnya dengan mangkuk keramik putih, lalu meletakkannya di samping nasi. Dengan begini, menunya sudah lengkap. Ayah melepas celemeknya dan duduk di depanku. "Iya," akhirnya dia menjawab.

Aku mengangguk, lalu meraih piringku untuk diisi nasi. Ayah menambahkan daging, kuah sup, dan banyak sayuran. Dia bergumam sesuatu tentang sehat dan buta waktu itu, aku memilih diam dan mengangguk. Lalu kami berdoa, kemudian makan.

"Kau libur, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Piknik?"

"Kemana?"

.

Gozaru.

Tempatnya bernama Gozaru. Itu adalah nama sebuah dataran tinggi yang jaraknya sekitar satu setengah jam dari Konoha. Tempatnya hijau, masih banyak pinusnya. Rumah-rumahnya juga masih berjauhan. Walau tidak terlalu jauh, baru kali ini aku ke sini.

Tempat piknik kami ada di hutan wisatanya. Ayah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu jauh masuk dan berhenti di titik pertama yang jaraknya cuma setengah kilometer dari pintu masuk. Tempat ini ramai. Sepertinya banyak juga keluarga yang berpiknik seperti kami.

"Fugaku-kun…"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rika dan tangannya menarik-narik lengan bajuku. Aku melihatnya sebentar sebelum teralihkan oleh suara Hinata-san yang bilang jangan jauh-jauh. Aku tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, pikirku. Aku, 'kan, Uchiha, dan Uchiha itu selalu bisa jaga diri. Tapi aku senang, karena dengan dikhawatirkan begini aku jadi merasa diperhatikan.

Bukan maksudku ayah juga tidak perhatian, sih. Ayah selalu memperhatikanku, tapi perhatiannya sama seperti perhatian ayah-ayah lain di dunia ini, tersembunyi dan terbalut ketegasan di wajahnya. Hinata-san memperhatikanku dengan berterus-terang, aku jadi tidak perlu bersusah-susah menebak apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku, apakah dia marah atau senang, apakah dia suka atau tidak. Wanita itu selalu baik dan berpikir baik tentang orang lain, jadi aku tahu bahwa dia juga berpikir baik tentangku.

Aku melirik pada ayah yang mengangkat keranjang besar berisi makanan dari dalam mobil sementara Hinata-san berada di bawah pohon perdu menggelar tikar.

Mereka sudah seperti suami-isteri saja.

Aku tersenyum.

Pantas saja sejak pagi tadi ayah kelihatan bahagia sekali. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya, ini semua tentu karena Hinata-san.

"Fugaku?"

Hah?

"Sama siapa ke mari?" dia bertanya. Anak itu nyengir melihatku, lalu kembali bertanya, "Siapa anak ini?" tunjuknya para Rika. Hyuuga kecil itu memerah, mundur, dan berlindung di punggungku. Cengkramannya di lenganku erat. Aku tiba-tiba merasa superior, bangga karena dijadikan pegangan olehnya.

"Aku bersama ayah," kataku, lalu perhatiannya kembali, "Dia Rika."

"Dia adikmu?" dia terkejut, "Setahuku kau tak pernah cerita kalau punya adik."

"Memang aku harus cerita padamu? Lagi pula dia bukan adikku."

"Lalu? Pacar?"

"Kita masih kecil, bodoh!"

"Kita sudah sepuluh tahun."

"Dan sepuluh tahun bukan usia dewasa," kataku lagi.

Si Sarutobi itu memicing, sepertinya dia meragukan kata-kataku. Tapi memang aku peduli? Pacaran? Anak ini ada-ada saja. Aku masih sepuluh tahun, belum cukup umur tuk begini begitu. Dia pasti kebanyakan nonton drama.

"Fugaku-kun…"

Aku menoleh.

"Eh? Kenalin, aku Konohamaru," si anak Sarutobi itu nyengir lebar sambil menawarkan tangannya. Rika mulai melepaskan pegangannya dariku, mendekat, dan menyambut uluran itu dengan wajah memerah.

Aku tidak suka ini.

"Aku Hyuuga Rika."

"Hieh?! Kau seorang Hyuuga?" Dia antusias sekali, aku semakin tergoda untuk memberi bogem di kepalanya. Dia menarik Rika maju, di lain sisi, keponakan Hinata-san itu jadi menjauhiku. Entah apa yang dikatakan Konohamaru padanya sampai dia juga ketularan antusias begitu.

"Di sebelah sana ada pinus raksasa. Kau mau lihat?"

"Boleh?"

Aku langsung maju, menarik Rika dan segera pergi. Aku tidak peduli pada Konohamaru yang keheranan. Ini bukan waktunya untuk peduli pada si Sarutobi itu.

Waktu kami kembali, Hinata-san telah selesai menata makanan. Ayah duduk di sebelahnya, kaku dan kebingungan. Hah… kalau melihat ayah yang begini, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Ayahku itu selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi saat Hinata-san ada di dekatnya, dia seolah kehilangan pegangan.

"Dari mana?" ayah bertanya.

Aku duduk di depannya, melihat bekal yang kami bawa dengan tatapan lapar sebelum menjawab ayah, "Melihat-lihat," kataku, "Sudah boleh makan?"

"Ah? Ya."

.

Aku ingin tertawa.

Benar-benar ingin tertawa.

Aneh rasanya melihat seorang Uchiha yang kebanyakan kulitnya agak pucat berubah warna jadi merah. Lebih aneh lagi, waktu melihat perubahan itu pada wajah ayahku yang biasanya tak terbaca.

Waktu itu kami telah selesai piknik dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ayah mengangkat tikar ke mobil, sementara Hinata-san mengangkat keranjang makanan yang telah kosong. Aku dan Rika ikut di belakang. Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, Hinata-san terpeleset.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, ayah berbalik, melemparkan tikarnya asal, lalu meraih Hinata-san yang sudah limbung. Tapi bukannya menolong, mereka justru jatuh bersama.

Pas sekali.

Refleks aku langsung menutup mataku dan Rika dengan tangan. Aku tak peduli meski tangan kecilnya berusaha membuat tanganku menjauh. Ini bukan pemandangan bagus untuk anak kecil seperti kami. Aku tidak mau Rika terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Dari celah-celah jari yang sengaja kurenggangkan, aku melihat rumput, ayah, lalu Hinata-san di tumpukan teratasnya. Pandanganku beralih pada benda kuning yang jadi tersangka utamanya; sebuah kulit pisang yang dibuang sembarangan.

Aku ingin berterima-kasih pada siapapun yang berani melanggar hukum membuang sampah di sini.

Setelah sadar bahwa posisinya 'berbahaya', Hinata-san langsung berdiri. Ayah ikut tak lama kemudian. Canggung, mereka berdua jadi pura-pura sibuk. Ayah menepuk-nepuk celana hitamnya, berpura-pura mengusir debu padahal semua orang tahu bahwa tanah di sini semua ditutupi rumput manis. Hinata-san merapikan rambutnya, meluruskan baju, lalu menutup mukanya yang juga sama merahnya seperti ayah.

Satu hal yang akhirnya kusadari, orang dewasa itu juga bisa menggemaskan dengan tingkah malu-malu begitu.

Yah, meski agak sedikit merinding juga, sih, membayangkan ayah yang menggemaskan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat matahari yang hampir terbenam. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Kami bisa kemalaman tiba di rumah.

"Ayah?"

"Ya?" ayah menyahut cepat, seperti orang yang tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"Kapan kita pulang?"

"Oh."

Aku merusak suasana, ya?

.

Perjalanan pulangnya terasa sepi dan mencekam. Tidak ada yang bicara, suasananya tiba-tiba jadi membosankan. Aku bertopang dagu, lelah melihat ayah dan Hinata-san yang cuma curi-curi pandang pada orang di sebelahnya.

Mereka kenapa, sih?

Hinata-san hanya bicara untuk pamit dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena ayah telah mengantarnya. Dia bahkan hampir lupa mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku.

"Ayah kenapa, sih?"

"Hm?"

"Selama perjalanan pulang, Ayah tidak bicara. Hinata-san juga sama."

"Apa iya?" ayah melirik.

"Hm!" aku mengangguk, "Kenapa, sih?"

Ayah menghentikan kendaraannya. Aku baru sadar kami telah tiba di rumah. Pria tiga puluh satu tahun itu mendesah, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kemudi. "Rasanya sesak," dia bilang dengan pandangan menerawang, "Senang, tapi sesak. Mungkin karena saking banyaknya, paru-paru jadi terasa penuh," dia bilang, "Mengerti tidak?"

Ayah tidak berbakat jadi penyair. Kata-katanya penuh teka-teki tapi tidak terdengar indah. Kalau dia ingin merayu Hinata-san dengan puisi, dia harus belajar dulu.

Ayah tertawa, mungkin menertawakanku yang memang tidak mengerti dia bilang tentang apa.

"Nanti kalau sudah besar, kau akan mengerti."

Masalahnya, aku baru sepuluh tahun. Butuh bertahun-tahun lagi untuk jadi dewasa. Dan rasa penasaranku itu adanya sekarang. Aku ingin dapat jawabannya sekarang.

"Ayo, keluar."

Yah… mungkin lain kali.

Di dalam rumah, aku berganti piyama, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi. Tak lama, aku mendengar bel depan berbunyi.

Ini hampir jam delapan malam. Siapapun yang bertamu sebaiknya punya hal penting untuk disampaikan. Ayahku itu sepertiku, tidak suka ada orang yang bertamu ke sini malam-malam. Kecuali untuk kemarin malam karena yang bertamu adalah Hinata-san yang notabenenya calon ibuku.

Diskriminasi?

Ayolah. Mungkin aku memang tinggal di negara yang melarang diskriminasi, tapi ini rumahku, tempat yang aturannya sesuai dengan yang aku mau.

Waktu aku keluar, aku melihat seorang wanita muda yang cukup cantik duduk di sofa depan ruang tamu. Di seberangnya, ada ayah yang juga telah pakai piyama. Dari belakang, aku bisa melihat punggung ayah yang tegak. Auranya tidak tampak sebaik tadi.

Ayah menoleh, menyadari aku yang mengintip, lalu memanggilku keluar. Pelan—pelan karena takut dimarah, aku akhirnya mendekat. Aku tentu saja terkejut karena langsung dipeluk oleh wanita itu. Aku melihat ayah, laki-laki itu membuang arah pandangnya dariku.

Aku bingung.

"Sudah besar, Minoru…" katanya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku pelan.

"Aku Fugaku," kataku sambil mencoba menarik diri.

Dia tertawa, "Ya, Fugaku," pelukannya tak mau lepas. Aku risih dipeluk oleh wanita dewasa begini. Mereka punya aroma yang menyengat. Kepalaku jadi pusing.

Siapa, sih, dia?

.

**A/n:**

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu...  
Maaf pendek, saya cuma mampu menulis sampai segini.

Lain kali akan diusahakan untuk lebih panjang.

Salam,

Marine


	5. Chapter 5

**Bond**

.

**Warning: AU, OOC, Misstype.**

**Disclaimer: Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, dan seisi desa Konoha adalah milik Om Masashi**

**.**

.

**5**

**.**

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalaku sekarang. Terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan.

Di sebelahku, ayah tidur menyamping dengan punggung yang menghadap ke arahku. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, ayah mungkin sudah nyenyak sekarang.

Aku masih terlalu bingung dengan wanita dewasa yang sekarang beristirahat di kamarku. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari mimpi. Aku terkejut, juga merasa aneh. Perutku melilit jika semakin dipikir-pikir.

Demi apa ternyata aku masih punya ibu dan ternyata ayah bohong soal aku yang dia pungut. Ayah tidak sepenuhnya bohong juga, sih. Aku memang bayi tidak tahu diri yang waktu itu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Ibu kandungku datang padanya sepuluh tahun lalu, menitipkanku untuk melanjutkan karirnya sebagai model di Eropa. Katanya, semenjak ayah kandungku meninggal, dia mengalami kesulitan keuangan. Jadi dia menitipkanku dengan harapan aku dijaga di tangan yang tepat. Katanya, dia tidak ingin membawaku karena takut menyeretku dalam kerasnya hidup yang mungkin akan dilaluinya nanti.

Karena ayahku adalah karib ayah kandungku, dia tidak menolak.

Ayahku memang baik.

Bahkan untuk anak ingusan yang membuat hidupnya terus melajang sampai kini, dia memberi kasihnya dengan penuh. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika nanti ibu mengajakku untuk meninggalkannya di sini. Ayah mungkin tidak akan kesepian, tapi aku pasti akan merasa kehilangan.

Aku seegois itu.

Aku mulai takut jika matahari akan muncul esok pagi. Waktu kami pasti akan tinggal sedikit. Aku tidak mau jika kami harus terpisah.

"Ayah…" aku menyentuh bahunya takut-takut, "… bisakah kita terus begini saja?" aku ingin menangis, tapi sadar bahwa aku laki-laki sepuluh tahun yang sudah melebihi usia untuk manja. Biarpun aku bukan Uchiha langsung, aku tidak boleh membuat malu nama yang selalu kukenakan itu. Sudah terlalu sering aku menangis, aku tidak mau dianggap cengeng.

Tempat tidur kami bergetar, ayah bergerak. Dia berbalik dan memelukku. Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan air mata. Oh, Tuhan… aku kekanakan sekali.

"Ayah adalah ayahmu, Fugaku adalah anak ayah. Ikatan kita seperti itu. Kita tidak perlu pertalian darah untuk membuktikan itu," ayah bilang. Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak yang membuatku bersedih.

Ayahku ternyata belum tidur. Aku senang karena itu artinya dari tadi dia juga menemaniku di kamar ini.

"Kau tadi menguping?"

Aku memang menguping. Mereka yang serius membuatku penasaran.

"Aku bersedih," kataku.

"Okay," ayah tertawa pelan, "sekarang tidur. Jangan kira besok kau akan bolos dari sekolah."

Ish! Aku, 'kan, bukan anak nakal yang tidak suka sekolah.

Ayah ini memang jago merusak suasana.

.

Bagaimana rasanya jadi sepertiku? Pernah tidak kau bayangkan?

Aku terbangun dengan suatu kenyataan yang bilang bahwa aku bukan anak ayah. Lalu wanita yang ternyata bernama Konan itu adalah ibuku.

Akhirnya keinginanku tercapai. Aku punya ibu.

Tapi sekarang, aku tidak punya ayah.

Dan aku jadi tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

Ini sebuah ironi di atas ironi. Menyedihkan sekali. Sangat sedih sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis.

Konan bukan wanita yang buruk. Dia sopan dan kelihatan bersahaja. Dia mengenakan busana bermerk yang bagus sekali. Dia cantik meski tanpa make-up yang berlebihan. Masalahku padanya hanya satu, dia terlalu harum, aku sedikit sesak.

Tapi dia tidak buruk.

Aku suka di pagi pertama dia datang dan memasak di dapur kami. Aroma makanannya menggoda sekali. Aku senang pada masakannya, hanya saja dia yang berdiri di dapur kelihatan out-of-place sekali. Dia tidak cocok di sana.

Pancaran bintangnya terlalu menyilaukan untuk dapur kami yang sempit. Aku pikir, Hinata-san dan baju gombrongnya terlihat lebih sesuai. Yah, ayahku juga selalu berpakaian seperti orang tua. Mereka jadi kombinasi yang pas dan manis, kurasa.

Ha. Ha.

Tidak lucu, ya?

Aku memang Uchiha. Kami para Uchiha tidak ada yang pandai melawak.

"Fugaku-chan~" dia tersenyum sambil menarikku dengan antusias ke meja makan, "Makan yang banyak," katanya sambil menaruh berbagai menu ke piringku.

"Yes, Mom," kataku spontan karena dia mulai seperti ibu-ibu yang ada di kartun sore yang sering kulihat di tivi. Tapi sepertinya sahutanku itu bermakna banyak bagi Konan-san. Dia langsung berhenti bergerak, berbalik, dan melihatku dengan pandangan bergetar.

Aku jadi merasa telah berbuat salah.

"F-Fugaku… bilang Mom?"

Aku ingin nyengir, tapi jadi meringis. Aku kesulitan mengatur emosiku. Lebih sulit lagi ketika Konan-san memelukku dan menangis di sana. Aku tahu karena punggung bajuku basah.

Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak menyayanginya dari awal. Dia wanita yang baik.

"Bi-bisakah Fugaku memanggilku dengan sebutan Mom lagi?"

Aku terlihat ragu, tapi sadar bahwa dia adalah ibu kandungku. Aku tidak seharusnya menolak. Aku tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka.

"Mom," kataku. Tangisan Konan-san makin keras, pelukannya juga makin erat. Di bingkai pintu, aku melihat ayah yang menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

.

"Uchiha! Jika kau terus melihat keluar jendela, sebaiknya keluar dari kelas saya sekarang juga!"

"Maaf."

Guru Ibiki masih menatapku dengan wajah garangnya sebelum kembali ke papan tulis. Aku menghela nafas. Ini yang ketiga kalinya aku ditegur di hari yang sama. Ini memalukan.

"Kau kenapa?" Choza mendekat saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan dia jangan bertanya dulu. Aku merendahkan wajahku, mengenggelamkannya dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja. Tidak nyaman, memang. Tapi apa aku peduli?

"Aa, dia pasti ditolak oleh anak perempuan yang kemarin," Konohamaru muncul tiba-tiba.

Aku benar-benar ingin menonjoknya.

"Heh?! Anak perempuan? Siapa?"

"Dia seorang Hyuuga, namanya Rika."

"Wah… Fugaku sudah punya gadis idaman?"

"Heh? Siapa? Siapa perempuan yang berani merebut Fugaku-kun dariku?" kumpulan ini makin ramai setelah Moegi ikut bicara.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Fugaku-kun? Mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bingung," aku duduk di sebelahnya yang berbaring di rumput. Matanya terpejam seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Mungkin dia memang ingin tidur. Dia, 'kan, Shikaku, si pemalas yang hobi tidur dan melihat awan. "Kau ngapain, sih?"

"Tidur."

"Di rumah kau begadang?"

"Tidak," dia menoleh, "Kau berisik sekali."

Aku melihatnya sebal. "Aku cuma bertanya," kataku. Dia menyahut hanya dengan gumaman. Aku merebahkan diri di sebelahnya, melihat pohon yang menaungi kami berdua, juga langit dan awan yang ada di atas sana.

Apa, sih, enaknya melihat awan?

"Rasa-rasanya, aku seperti baru bermimpi," kataku pelan, menoleh kecil ke arah Nara yang kelihatannya tidak mendengarkan, "Aku jadi kebingungan."

"Lalu?"

Oh, dia mendengar ternyata. "Saat terbangun, aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang menakutkan." Aku menghela nafas, "Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin kembali tidur saja."

"Lihat siapa yang pemalas sekarang," dia membuka matanya, "Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" Shikaku menguap, "Kau jadi pangeran dan saat terbangun kau ternyata cuma pengemis miskin?" dia mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk, "Memang dengan kembali mimpi indah kenyataan bisa berubah?"

Aku cemberut.

Apa itu artinya aku memang harus pergi dari ayah?

"Dengar, hal baik yang terjadi waktu kau bangun adalah kehidupan nyata yang menyambutmu. Di sana, setidaknya kau diberi kesempatan untuk mewujudkan mimpi dan merasakannya secara fisik –tak peduli meski di awal kau adalah si pengemis miskin itu. Sensasinya tentu akan berbeda dengan di mimpi."

"Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Kau kan Uchiha, pakai otak jeniusmu."

Aku terdiam.

Kami berbaring begitu terus. Aku belum berniat pulang. Aku akan merasa tidak nyaman jika pulang saat ini. Mom memang tidak di sana lagi, dia bilang, dia telah mendapat sebuah apartemen sewaan yang dekat dari sana. Dan dia akan mulai tinggal di sana hari ini.

Tapi aku tetap belum ingin pulang. Lebih baik sedikit lebih lama di sini, aku pikir. Dengan rumput, angin, dan cahaya matahari yang hangat.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Nanti."

.

Aku berdiam diri cukup lama di tepi jalan depan swalayan. Entah apa, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu. Aku cuma diam, melihat kendaraan yang bergerak, menikmati peran sebagai satu-satunya yang statis di situ.

Tasku cukup berat, tapi aku tidak begitu merasakannya. Syarafku seperti terbius pikiran negatifku sendiri.

Kenapa rasanya sesak begini?

"Fugaku-kun?"

Hinata-san mendekat. Dia terlihat bingung, mungkin karena aku yang cuma diam.

Dia muncul dari mana?

"Tidak pulang?"

Aku berkedip. Sekali…

"Sudah sore, Tsunade-san mungkin akan menelepon ayahmu lagi."

… dua kali...

"Hey! Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin makan es krim."

"Oh?" dia terheran-heran sebelum tertawa renyah. Suara tawanya bagus sekali. Aku pasti akan merindukannya nanti.

.

Kami berjalan di trotoar, berjalan menyeberang jembatan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan, Hinata-san bilang dia tahu tempat bagus untuk dijalani. Jadi, di sinilah kami, dengan sinar keemasan matahari sore hari, bayangan yang semakin menjauh, dan semilir angin yang teduh.

"Fugaku-kun banyak melamun," dia bilang.

Aku berhenti, melihat tanganku dan sadar bahwa es krimku mencair.

Mau tidak mau, aku setuju.

Aku memang banyak melamun hari ini.

"Melamun tidak baik untukmu," Hinata-san tersenyum, maju, dan bersandar pada pembatas jembatan, "Nanti kau cepat tua," katanya lagi, "Keriput akan mudah menghampiri jika Fugaku murung begitu."

Dia mungkin bercanda. Aku tahu dia cuma bercanda karena sinar matanya sedikit jahil kala berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku juga mulai berpikir, mungkin ada benarnya juga. Aku melihatnya yang tertawa dengan cahaya senja ada di sekelilingnya. Dia jadi terlihat sempurna.

Aku ingin jadi orang sebahagia dirinya.

Tapi aku Uchiha, dan tidak ada Uchiha yang punya aura cerah selain nenek. Tidak untuk kakek, tidak juga untuk ayah, dan paman Sasuke. Mereka semua punya tampang serius yang ketat. Hal yang sama berlaku untukku.

Aku meraih tangannya, "Aku akan merindukan Hinata-san," kataku jujur. Dia menoleh, tidak mengerti, tapi tersenyum lembut padaku. "Ada apa?" katanya. Tangannya mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku diam.

Aku merasa hangat diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merasa disayang olehnya. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya.

Apa Hinata-san akan merindukanku jika aku pergi nanti?

"Hei!"

Ayah?

"Senpai?"

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu tadi," katanya sambil keluar dari minibus yang dia parkir di tepi jalan. Tak lama, dia sudah ikut bergabung dengan kami di pagar jembatan. Sekarang, bayangan di jalan bertambah satu.

Aku yang berdiri di tengah meraih tangan ayah dan Hinata-san. Ayah tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang aneh, Hinata-san juga tidak terkejut. Biasanya, tanganku hanya akan terisi satu untuk meraih genggaman ayah yang besar. kali ini, aku juga dapat satu genggaman lagi yang terasa hangat.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa lengkap.

Kami bertahan untuk beberapa saat yang kurasa sangat singkat dengan posisi begitu sebelum akhirnya Hinata-san menoleh dan melihatku terkejut.

"Fugaku-kun? Ada apa?"

Aku menangis. Saking sedihnya, aku sampai sesenggukkan. Dari mataku yang berair kulihat Hinata-san yang khawatir. Dia berjongkok dan meraihku. "Kenapa?" dia bertanya lagi, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Dia memang agak emosional akhir-akhir ini," ayah menjawab sambil membelai kepalaku.

Aku jadi berpikir, kenapa di dunia yang jahat ini aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang begitu baik? Kalau begini, aku merasa jadi yang jahat karena aku menginginkan mereka semua untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku.

Aku tidak ingin berkorban apapun.

Aku ingin semuanya.

Ini aku dan keegoisanku.

.

**To be Continued**

.

Review?


End file.
